Kumika's Story
by extraterrestrialbeliever05
Summary: This is a story about Kumika a female Saiyan who falls in love with Vegeta. She is Goku's younger sister. This is her story, and her journey with the Z Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters. Except for Luna/Kumika, she I made up. Enjoy. :-)

Chapter 1

Yawn, Luna awakes from a deep slumber and hears the sound of someone beating on her window. She looks over to see her older brother. She opens the window.

"Goku, what the hell are you doing here this early its only..." I glance over at the clock, it read 3:30 am "three thirty in the morning."

"Sorry Luna" he said scratching his head and laughing a little" I just wanted to know if you will train with me"

"Huh, are you serious you want me to train with you right now!" I said snappishly, "At this time."

"Please," He said giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen, even his bottom lip quiverd a little.

I sighed, "Ok I'll train with you."

"Great follow me" he said dashing off. I dashed out the window after him. We made it to a nearby field. I looked up at the sky as I floated down slowly looking at the constellations that lay there.

"Wow the stars are beautiful aren't they Goku?" I asked him giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, they sure are." he smiled looking up at them.

"So how is my nephew Gohan doing, has he been able to train with you yet?" I asked excitedly.

"No I haven't been able to teach him anything Luna, Chichi simply won't let me. I've tried and she keeps on telling him to get back in the house and do his homework."

"I see Chichi hasn't changed much since the last time I've seen her," I laughed. "So she wants Gohan to be a school boy, well you know he will one day want to be a good fighter as you."

"Yeah maybe so, well let's begin" Said Goku as he began to power up. I followed powering up as well. I ran over to him and gave him a few fast punches and kicks, him dodging every single hit I tried to make. He then counter attacked me sending me flying back.

"Wow Goku you have gotten a lot stronger." I panted. I then dashed at him and punched him hard in the stomach. As he got up I gave him a round house kick. I did a few back flips backward, "Hey Goku are you ready for this. Ka... me... ha... me... ha!" I shouted as the blue ray of energy shot from my hands, me aiming it towards Goku as he jumped out of the way. It hitting the ground next to him.

"Phew, that was close it almost hit me, but wow Luna your Kamehameha is getting very powerful."

"Well thank you Goku thats good to hear. Since I train hard every day. Cause yeah I don't want Piccolo to be able to kick our butts. I'm glad I haven't seen him since that tournament we had."

"Yeah, I bet by now he is stronger than last time."

"Hey you want to resume this tomorrow brother." I said as I started to float from the ground.

"Sure I know you are probably still a little tired. I say we can go to Master Roshi's and train there with Krillin and Yamcha."

"Really I haven't seen them in so long." I said with a huge smile, "That sounds great Goku."

"I'll also bring Gohan to watch us practice. Well I'll see yah Luna sleep well my sis as he flew up to me and hugged me goodbye. He left then I left, and I flew home. I looked at the clock and it said, 5:53 am. 'Wow I was gone quite awhile' I thought to myself as I fell flat on my bed and fell asleep.

I wake up at around ten I looked toward the light coming through the window and felt like I was being blinded. "Uhhh I'm still so tired" I whined. I got out of bed anyway and got into the shower. After that I headed to Roshi's. I opened the door. I smiled, "Hello everyone."

"Hi Luna," Bulma said running up to me, "its been so long since I have seen you. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Bulma, its good to see you,"

"Gosh Luna you need to visit us more often. Its not fun without any other girls around. So where is your brother?"

"He should be here any minute now." As I said that there was a knock at the door. Bulma went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Goku and little Gohan.

"Ahhh!" screamed Bulma looking down at Gohan. "He is the cutest thing ever." Bulma sat down to Gohan's eye level, "so what's your name?"

"Gohan," he replied shyly.

"Oh that's a cute name how old are you Gohan?"

"I-Im five now ma'am."

"Aww how sweet he has such great manners." Bulma smiles at Goku.

"Yeah he sure does." I said walking up to Gohan.

"Auntie Luna" he said laughing as he ran up to me I leaned down to hug him. "How is my favorite nephew."

"I'm good," he said smiling.

"Wow so you are five now, high five?" I held out my hand as he fived it.

There was another knock at the door. There was Yamcha and Krillin standing there. "Come in says Bulma."

"Hi Bulma." says Yamcha.

"Uhhh Yamcha don't talk to me." Bulma turns away her arms folded across her chest "I'm still mad at you."

"But Bulma you know I'm busy with baseball."

"Well you didn't need to cancel our date, and like a week later you went to the movies with someone else so forget it."

'Wow they argue so much' I thought to myself. 'Even when they first met like a week later they were arguing, my goodness.'

"Hey Luna everyone is here are you ready," I heard Goku ask.

"Sure." So me, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha went outside. Bulma followed with Gohan behind her. All the sudden Goku was looking at the sky. I stood next to him, "Are you ok brother," I asked with a concerned look on my face.

He turned saying, "there is something out there. Something isn't right Luna I feel it, You don't feel that energy."

"What energy," I said as I began to concentrate "aww yes I do and its big whatever it is" I gasped. Then in the sky I saw something. He had long spikey black hair and was wearing some heavy looking armor. He was just feet in the air now as he slowly landed. "Ha I found you Kakarot said the unfamiliar man."

"Kaka-what", I snapped "what did you just call my brother?"

"Ah and you Kumika." he said smiling.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want you are scaring my nephew" I said glaring at him. "And why are you calling us weird names?"

"Oh those are your Saiyan names."

"S-Saiyan, what the heck do you mean Saiyan, what's a Saiyan?" Asked Goku.

"Saiyans are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta. We were trained to be ruthless cold hearted killing machines." he said smirking. Our planet is destroyed no one survived. Also Kumika I'm Radditz yours and Kakarot's older brother. I was sent here to see if you two have destroyed the human race yet, but from what I can see that hasn't been done. Kakarot were is your tail!" Radditz screamed. "I see Kumika still has hers."

"I don't have it anymore it was cut off."

"That's stupid that's the source of power that makes us powerful without it your weak." Radditz snickered.

"We will see about that when I fight you" said Goku as he got into a fighting stance. Goku flew towards him, he tried to punch Radditz but was knocked back by his tail. Radditz then phased in front of Goku kneeing him in the stomach hard. Goku fell to the ground gasping in pain. I ran to him kneeling down next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and got into a fighting stance. "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it." I formed my hands "Ka... me... ha... me... ha!" I fired the energy at him but he evaded it and phased behind me and punched me in the back. I went stubbiling to the ground.

Radditz went over to Gohan an picked him up. "Now Kakarot if you want to ever see your son again you will bring me one hundred dead human bodies to me tomorrow."

"I would never" said Goku between breaths.

"Well say goodbye to your son then, hahaha."

"Daddy, Auntie help" cried Gohan.

Radditz began to slowly ascend upward, goodbye Kakarot and Kumika.

Well here is Chapter One hope you enjoy. Will have next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own dragon ball z or the characters. Here is the next Chapter, Enjoy. :-)

I couldn't move my back still hurt were Radditz had punched me Goku was still on the ground groaning in pain. Krillin and Yamcha stood there stunned. Bulma went up to me and helped me up as Yamcha and Krillin helped Goku up. "I can't believe he took Gohan I have to go get him." I tried to fly up but I screamed in pain.

"Luna please stay here, I will go and get Gohan you are to hurt, you can't even fly."

"But Goku please he is my nephew and there is no way that you can take him by yourself.

"I know I will go and ask Piccolo for help."

"What that green jerk! YOU ARE CRAZY! There is no way Goku, I don't trust that guy."

"Me either but I have to try."

"Fine." I pouted.

Goku left and I just sat there for a moment. "Bulma I'm going after him, to make sure nothing happens to him alright."

"Luna no your hurt remember, and Goku said not to."

"So, he is my brother I need to make sure he is safe and that Gohan is too. Piccolo I can't trust. I feel like I can fly now don't worry I'll return with Gohan and Goku."

I dashed toward the sky I sensed three power levels. I approached cautiously were I felt the energy. They were a couple yards away I was on a nearby mountain watching from afar. Standing there was Piccolo, Goku, and Radditz all in a fighting stance.

"Where is my son Gohan," screamed Goku.

"Oh don't worry Kakarot he is alive he is in that space pod over there," says Radditz pointing in the direction of a medium size quater.

"Daddy, Auntie" I heard Gohan scream.

Goku why does this guy keeping calling you Kakarot?" asked Piccolo.

"I don't know he says its my Saiyan name."

"Saiyan, the hell is that."

I flew down next to Goku. "Well well if it isn't Luna I was wondering if you were going to show, you never back down from a fight." said Piccolo.

"Luna I told you to stay you were hurt."

"Well I'm not now, besides Goku since when have I listened to you."

"Thats true I should of known."

"Anyway shall we start this fight or not, oh and Kakarot I changed my mind I want nothing to do with you." Radditz said impatiently.

Goku dashed at Radditz kicking him in the stomach knocking him back, Goku threw a few fast punches and kicks. "Goku grab his tail." I screamed. Goku grabbed Radditz tail, he yelped out in pain, "what, what are you doing to me. Please Kakarot let me go I promise I'll leave this planet and we can act like nothing ever happened, please believe me." Goku let go of Radditz's tail. "Ha you fool I can't believe you actually fell for that."

Goku tried to punch him but Radditz grabbed Goku and was punching him in the face.

"Put my Daddy down" screamed

Gohan. There was Gohan standing there ready to fight.

"What are you going to do about it, you shrimp," I charged at Radditz full speed kicking him to the ground as he let go of Goku's neck. Radditz stood up and Gohan headed towards him but Gohan got knocked back and was on the ground unconscious. "Luna I need you to distract Radditz while I charge up my super attack ok, said Piccolo.

"Hey Radditz by the way why do you have freakishly amount of hair on your head I'm mean my gosh you look womenly with that much hair" I said nearly falling over and laughing.

"Shut up Kumika" he said angrily.

"Aww did I offend you..hairy."

"I'm gonna kill you." Radditz was now dashing at me full speed. I punched his chest cracking his armor. "You- you cracked my armor, your going to pay for that."

He dashed at me again and tried to punch me but Goku stopped him and put him in a hold that he couldn't break. "K- Kakarot what are you doing, let go of me."

"No."

"Well then I'll just tell you then there will be two saiyans arriving one year from now to finish you guys off they heard everything." Radditz chuckled, "These Scouter's are used as communicaters. The scouter also picks up power levels. But the saiyans that arrive in one year their power level is twice mine."

"Piccolo shoot now" screamed Goku still having Radditz in a hold. I leaped out of the way.

"Special Beam Cannon" The ray of energy went piercing straight through both Radditz and Goku.

"Goku," I screamed and flew over to him. "Oh my poor brother how could I let this happen to you." My hands were covered in his blood and I began to cry.

"Oh Luna its ok just wish me back with the dragon balls, oh and have my son Gohan train with Piccolo, it will be best for him"

"But Goku I-."

"Please for me sis," he said before I was able to finish.

"Ok I will"

"I have to go now, goodbye Luna," his body disappeared.

I stood up and went over to Gohan who was still unconscious I picked him up and carried him over to Piccolo. "Now I still don't trust you Piccolo but this is what my brother told me to do. So here train him to the best of your ability."

"I know I heard, ok then. See you in one year."

"Alright, and take good care of Gohan for me." I said as I dashed away.

"I will," he said to himself lightly.

I wonder what will happen next. Next Chapter will be out soon. I'll also be adding Veggie soon. Enjoy :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own DBZ or its Characters, Here is the third Chapter. Please rate and review thank you Enjoy :)**

I returned to Bulma and the others. "Where is Goku and Gohan." she asked.

"Well Bulma, Goku is in other world, and well Gohan is with Piccolo," I sighed.

"What!" screamed Bulma. "What happened, how did that green jerk get Gohan?"

"Well Goku told me to give Gohan to Piccolo so that he could train."

"For what," asked Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin all at the same time.

"Well we all need to train for the two Saiyans that will be arriving in one year. Radditz said that they are two times stronger than he is."

"Wow really," said Yamcha.

"Krillin I need you to find Tien and Chiatzou. Tell them what is going on, they will understand. We will all be training with Kami and Mr. Popo."

"Kami can you hear me,"

"Yes Luna."

"Kami you have to listen to me there will be two Saiyans arriving in one year and I was needing to know if I can use the Pendulum room to train with Tien, Chiatzou, Krillin, and Yamcha?" I asked telepathically.

"Why yes Luna,"

"Good thanks so much Kami."

"Well Krillin go find Tien and meet me at Kami's lookout. We are going to train in the Pendulum room."

"What are you for real, really ok I will meet you there," he said as he flew away.

"Let's go Yamcha."

"Right see you Bulma," said Yamcha as we flew away.

"Goodbye Yamcha and good luck," Bulma said to herself.

Me and Yamcha made it to Kami's lookout. We landed and there was Popo and Kami.

"Hello again Luna. Where is Krillin, Tien, and Chiatzou?" Kami asked.

"They are on their way, Krillin went to get Tien and Chiatzou."

"Oh alright."

Ten minutes or so passed.

"There they are," I said pointing at the sky.

Krillin, Tien, and Chiatzou landed.

"Wow Krillin nice work," I said giving him a thumbs up. "Hello Tien and Chiatzou."

"Hi Luna," said Chiatzou.

Tien just stood there silently for a few minutes then said, "So Luna where is your brother Goku?"

H-he is in other world right now, I guess Krillin didn't tell you."

"No, I was just wondering because I was hoping to spar with him and win."

"Ah I see well after we train I'll spar with you."

"Ok Luna."

So while we were training with Kami, Goku was in other world, and Gohan was off training with Piccolo. Kami told me that Goku was on snakes way, and is going to train with King Kai. I was happy to hear that my brother was going to get some training as well. Eight months have passed and me and the others were ready to Spar. Kami said that Goku has made it to King Kai and is now training.

"Well it took him long enough he doesn't have much time he only has four months to train, I hope that's enough time." I said

"Oh and he told me to tell you to tell the others not to wish him back with the dragon balls until the day before the Saiyans arrival. So that he will be able to complete his training."

"Alright I'll tell Bulma." I said as me Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzou flew off. "Thanks for the training I yelled back to them." We all arrived at Capsule Corp, Bulma was outside with her father. "Hey Dr. Briefs and Bulma."

"Luna, hey."

"Have you found any of the Dragon balls."

"Yes they are all here. Why you want me to wish Goku back?" she asked.

"No in four months we will, he said to wait until he finished training with King Kai."

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Well I just thought I would tell you, I'll see you Bulma me and the others are going to have a sparring match. I'll return home soon." (me: Yes i live at C.C.)I said hugging her goodbyeSo far of in the outskirts of the Galaxy the two Saiyans were on a planet full of space bugs that Vegeta blew up as he left. "That takes care of the bug problem." laughed the Prince as he got back into his space pod.

"Haha nice one Vegeta."

"Shut up Nappa," he snapped.

"Why would you tell a joke if you didn't want someone to laugh?" asked Nappa.

Vegeta began to mumble something under his breath, "let's just get to our destination," he said falling asleep.

So the Saiyans continued their journey to earth. Me, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiatzou and Tien were all getting ready to spar.

"You ready Tien," I said getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes Luna, let's go."

Tien dashed at me as fast as he could. His fist went flying and hit me in the stomach. I fell back, and stood back up on my feet. Tien went for a few fast punches and kicks but I blocked them giving Tien a counter attack, that knocked him back a few feet. I could hear Krillin and Yamcha cheering me on. He soon sent a Dodon Ray at me, but I intercepted it with a Kamehameha. It hit him but luckily it wasn't my full power.

"Are you ok Tien," I said laughing a little.

"Yeah Luna I'm fine, I admit you are definitely stronger than me and I know that wasn't all your power either. I'm going to fight Chiatzou now."

Tien went to spar with Chiatzou. "Who's next," I asked looking at Krillin and Yamcha.

"Me," said Krillin.

We sparred for the whole rest of the day and by the end of it we were worn out. We all went back to Capsule Corp.

"Hey you guys should move in here." asked Bulma running up to us.

"Really Bulma is there room for them?" I asked looking at her with curiosity.

"Well yeah, I guess you really haven't seen much of the place. Well I guess you wouldn't since you fly through your window instead of the door."

"What, how did you know."

"I have my ways," she said with a laugh. Well what do you guys say, you can even spar here if you guys want."

"Yes," we all said at once.

"Well let me show you around."

We followed Bulma as she showed us each room of the place. "Now this guys will be where you will be staying. "Luna's room is in the middle across the hall will be Krillin's room. Next to Krillin's room Is Yamcha's. Across from Yamcha's room will be Tien's and to the left of Tien will be Chiatzou's room. Well Goodnight every one, sleep well and see you tomorrow." Bulma said. As soon as she left the hallway all of us ran into our rooms.

"God I thought she would never shut-up," I said quietly as I laid down drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DBZ or its characters. Here is the next chapter. Please review. Thank you and Enjoy :)**

The next morning I wake to the smell of food. I went to the kitchen and everyone was at the table eating.

"Wow who made all this food?" I asked.

"Oh morning Luna," said Bulma, "I made the food."

"Well goodness you could of asked me to help you know."

"I know, you are just really busy Luna," she replied.

I sat down at the table and began to eat sorta piggish like. I filled my plate and within seconds it was gone.

"Dang Luna you eat like Goku, one minute your filling your plate and the next its gone," says Yamcha.

"Oh Yamcha leave Luna alone," says Bulma.

"What Bulma what I say"

"Nevermind."

"So morning guys you ready to train some more. Or are all you still worn out," I said getting up from the table.

"Sure Luna,I'll spar with you," says Yamcha.

"Ok let's go," I said rushing out the door. Shortly after here came everyone else. I got into my fighting stance as I waited for Yamcha to get into his, as soon as he was ready I dashed at him full speed. I gave him a few fast punches and kicks hitting him with every single one.

"Gosh," Yamcha I said between hits, "you're not even blocking."

"I'm trying but you are just to quick."

I backed away from Yamcha. "You need to practice on your blocking. I can teach you, what do you say Yamcha?"

"Oh alright."

"Ok."

So for the next two months I taught Yamcha how to block most attacks even some super attacks. When we trained I gave him my full potential so that I could make sure he was able to successfully block. I had also taught him to evade, counter and even intercept. There was times I would see Krillin and Tien sparring with Yamcha I also taught them some evasive maneuvers as well.

Another two months passed and I knew for sure that we were ready for those Saiyans when they arrive. I even trained on my own trying to increase as much as I could. Only 1 month remains till they arrive from what Radditz told me and Goku. I just hope my brother will be ready for them as well. I look up at sky thinking to myself, 'I wish you were here brother'. I then walk inside.

Goku's training wad nearly complete and the Saiyans had drawn even more near to the earth. The milky way was able to be seen from the space pod window. Vegeta was sound asleep so he didn't get to see the amazing view, but Nappa on the other hand had seen it and was trying to tell Vegeta who simply just ignored Nappa.

The Prince rustled around in his space pod hearing his comrade screaming through the scouter.

"Vegeta wake up!"

"What Nappa you dare bother me right now." Vegeta growled.

"Look we are passed the milky way, are we almost there."

"No Nappa we are not we still have another month, so shut up." he replies in annoyance.

Nappa began to complain through the scouter.

"Nappa if you don't shut up, when we get on the planet I will kick your ass. Now be quite we will be there soon." Vegeta yells as he goes back to sleep.

**Sorry, this chapter was a lot shorter. The Saiyans are getting closer each day. Anyways I'll have the chapter out soon. See yah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DBZ or its characters. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like this. Review if you like. :-)**

One day till the Saiyans arrive. Everyone had been training so hard for the arrival of the Saiyans.

"Gosh I don't believe it, they are almost here," I said gazing up at the sky. "I hope we are all ready."

"Me too," said Krillin.

'Luna' I heard Kami say.

'Yes Kami'

'The Saiyans have just reached Earth'

'Wait what!' I thought a little loudly giving Kami a scare.

'Easy not so loud'

'Oh sorry'

'You need to wish Goku back now.'

'Oh right ok, thanks Kami'

"Come on Krillin its time to wish my brother back" I said as I ran through the door of Capsule Corp.

"Bulma get the Dragon balls its time!" I yelled loudly.

"She got the dragon balls and laid them out in the yard. Me, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chiatzou all gathered around.

"So who wants to do the honor in calling the eternal dragon."

"You can Luna, he is you brother."

"Alright." I said as I approached the dragon balls. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth, Shenron."

The dragon balls began to glow and the sky became really dark almost as if it was night. There was lightning everywhere.

Piccolo and Gohan had seen the sky change and stopped their sparring match, as the could see the eternal dragon off in the distance.

"Shenron, I wish for my brother Goku to be revived."

"An easy task, "the dragon's eyes began to glow, "your wish has been granted." and then disappeared the dragon balls were now spread throughout the galaxy. Waiting to be found again.

"The S-Saiyans are here I sense their energy." I said as I began to ascend. "I'm going to go find Piccolo and Gohan."

I flew off in search of Gohan. "There they are that way," Krillin said Pointing in the direction that Saiyans were.

"Ok seems like they are already headed there." I dashed at full speed finally landing next to Gohan and Piccolo. Next Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzou landed.

"Auntie Luna," said Gohan as he hugged me.

"Wow Gohan you look a lot stronger now." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Yeah thanks to Mr. Piccolo."

"Hi Gohan," says Krillin.

"Krillin." Gohan said as he gave him a high five.

"Thanks Piccolo, for training him," I said smiling.

"You're welcome Luna. So these are the Saiyans."

"They don't look so tough."

"Well the big bald one seems not much of a challenge. But the shorter one seems like he could be a problem."

"Hey look Vegeta that's a namekian."

"Nappa I know. Now tell me where the dragon balls are?" the shorter Saiyan asked.

"What makes you think I'd tell you that." I snapped.

"Oh, Kumika if you know what is best for you. You should listen to me."

"Ha, yeah right. I don't know who you are but you will never get the dragon balls."

"I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans and this is Nappa."

"Oh the prince huh, sorry but you won't get those princy hands anywhere near those dragon balls."

Vegeta glared at me.

"Let me take her out Vegeta," said

Nappa.

Vegeta held up his hand, No Nappa, get the Siabamen.

Nappa had reached in the pocket of his armor pulling out a vile that had this green substance in it as he knelt down. As Nappa was doing this I had began to stare at Vegeta, he seemed strong the spandex he wore made his muscles look more toned then they already were. His hair was shiney and a black color that was shorter than Radditz hair but still looked spiky. He had a smirk on his face that made me smile a bit. Then he looked straight at me, I turned away quickly so he wouldn't see me looking at him as I blushed a little.

'Who does she think she is, talking to me like that. The prince of Saiyans' Vegeta thought to himself, He then noticed she had a tail. 'She is the last female Saiyan.'

"Nappa hurry up," Vegeta snapped.

"There, any second now," said Nappa.

The ground had began to shake then all the sudden six short green alien monsters game out of the ground.

"Eww gross what the hell are those ugly things."

I saw Vegeta smile, "These are Siabamen."

I got into a fighting stance. "Well looks like I'm going first."

"Someone is Eager to fight," said Vegeta laughing. "You," he said pointing at the Siabamen closest to him. "You're up first."

The ugly alien walked up to the front. It dashed at me as it tried to do a few fast small punches and kicks, I blocked every single one I waited for an opening and took it sending the Siabamen flying back. I started to charge my super attack. "Ka...Me..."

"Huh what's this" Vegeta said sounding interested.

"Ha...Me...Ha!" the energy flowing out of my hands as it hit the Siabamen killing him on impact.

I could hear Gohan cheering.

'Wow she killed it like it was nothing.' Vegeta said to himself quietly.

"Kumika I'm surprised. Killing a Siabamen is no easy task." said Vegeta.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Luna." I growled at him.

I saw him raise a brow. "Ok Luna, or whatever."

"Ok who wants to fight next."

"Oh, done already."

"Yeah I have to give them a turn."

Tien went up next and defeated the next Siabamen as easily as I did.

'Hmmm it seems they are a lot stronger than I thought it seems that they can conceal their power levels at will.' Vegeta then destroys the defeated Siabamen.

"Alright its my turn," said Krillin.

"No I will Krillin," said Yamcha.

Yamcha walked up getting in a fighting stance. The Siabamen walked up. Yamcha shot a Kamehameha at it. The Siabamen fell to the ground but shortly got back up as it ran toward Yamcha latching on to him as it self destruct. Killing both Yamcha and itself.

"Yamcha! No!" I screamed.

**Awww poor Yamcha :(. I'll have the next chapter soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm that takes care of him." Vegeta said while laughing.

I ran over to Yamcha, he was there face down in the dirt. His body was covered in blood. I rolled him over viewing his face. I was horrified to see that he had a huge hole in his chest.

"Oh poor Yamcha you should of let Krillin go first you big doof." I said as I cried. "How is Bulma going to get over this."

Tien was standing there next to me, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry we will be able to wish him back in one year," he whispered.

I stood up straight. I saw Krillin in a fighting stance. He shot a expanding energy wave that killed two Siabamen, knocking us and the two Saiyans back. After the smoke cleared the two Saiyans were still alive. All of us remained except for Yamcha. I had turned to see that one Siabamen was left and he was going for Gohan.

"Gohan look out," I yelled.

Piccolo quickly turned around and shot a ki blast at the remaining Siabamen, killing it instantly.

"Nice shot Piccolo." I told him.

"Alright it's my turn." Says Nappa as he steps up getting into a fighting stance.

"Nappa don't kill Piccolo, we need him to tell us the location where the dragon balls are." Vegeta told Nappa.

Nappa began to power up and went straight for Tien, literally knocking of Tien's arm.

"Tien," yelled Krillin as he ran towards Nappa.

Krillin was stopped by a powerful blast that knocked him back. Nappa's guard was down so Chiatzou had jumped in latching onto Nappa's back as he self destructs. After the smoke cleared Nappa was still alive.

"Damn now we lost Chiatzou." I said with anger.

Tien enraged goes after Nappa. Nappa tried to hit Tien several times but blocked every hit.

"Let's attack now," said Piccolo, but as me and Krillin moved in for the attack Gohan ran off.

"Gohan!" I yelled as he kept running. "Great I guess its just us," I said looking at both Krillin and Piccolo. We had continued attacking Nappa. Tien who was barely alive stepped in and used his super attack Tri-beam. All it seem to do was just break Nappa's armor. Tien then fell to the ground as he was now dead as well. Nappa had went to attack all three of us.

"Wait," I yelled out looking over at Vegeta. "Give us three hours for when my brother Goku gets here.

"Hmmm, Nappa enough. I'm pretty sure that this guy that Kumika speaks of could be Kakarot."

"What, but Vegeta."

"Now Nappa." Vegeta snapped.

"Yes, Kumika we will wait three hours, and if he doesn't show I'll kill you three myself, and the little boy as well.

"Goku where are you," I whispered to myself.

One hour later,

"Vegeta I'm bored," whined Nappa. "Can I kill them already."

"No, now shut up. We still have two hours left."

"Fine," says Nappa as he flies off to pass some time.

I was standing around with Piccolo and Krillin. I glanced over at Vegeta, who was now sitting on a rock looking at me. He noticed me looking back at him, he then turned away.

'I would love to fight her' Vegeta told himself. 'She seems like a worthy opponent'. Vegeta turned his gaze back at her, and noticed she wasn't looking back at him. He started watching her long beautiful black hair flow in the wind. From what he could tell she had a nice body. He remembered how easily she took out that Siabamen. 'Damn she's hot' He thought. "Wait did I just say that, pull yourself together. I'm not going to fall for these stupid human emotions," he growled under his breath as he looked away again.

Another hour passed and Gohan returned.

"Well look who has returned," Piccolo said glaring at Gohan.

"Why did you run off Gohan," I asked him gently.

"Auntie Luna, I'm sorry I was afraid," he said as he began to cry.

"Oh Gohan it's ok. You're just a kid. At your age I would of done the same thing."

His crying subsided and he was now hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Where is the other guy?" he asked.

"Oh Nappa, he flew off to pass some time. We are waiting for your father to arrive. Hopefully he should be here within the next hour." I replied smiling.

"Haha really, my daddy is coming." he said excitedly.

"Yes."

Nappa returned, "Is it time yet. Is Kakarot here."

"No, Nappa does it look like he is." Vegeta said sounding annoyed. "Kumika only twenty minutes left."

"Oh, Goku where are you," I said silently.

We waited around for twenty more minutes. The scouter that Vegeta was wearing began to beep.

"Times up, So where is Kakarot." Vegeta asked as he stood up.

My heart began to sink, "I-I thought he would be here by now." I said nervously.

"Nappa kill them." Vegeta snapped.

"Hey, we need a distraction. Luna, Krillin and Gohan keep him busy as I will sneak up behind him and grab his tail." whispered Piccolo.

So we did what Piccolo asked and he got behind Nappa and grabbed his tail.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DBZ or its characters. Toriyama does.**

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Enjoy:)**

"You fool I am an elite. You grabbing my tail does nothing," laughed Nappa hitting Piccolo on the head knocking him unconscious. He then headed in our direction as he tried to fight me and Krillin. I punched Nappa in the stomach, him now groaning in pain.

"Yeah take that you jerk," screamed Gohan.

Piccolo had regained consciousness. "Goku's coming," he yelled standing up.

"What, his power level is unbelievable its a whopping five thousand," Vegeta growled.

"What that's impossible," Nappa said shocked.

"Hurry Nappa kill them all before Kakarot arrives," Vegeta snapped.

"Huh, what about the dragon balls."

"There is no need, we can just use the dragon balls that are on the planet Namek."

"Piccolo you should get out of here." Urged Gohan. "If you die then the dragon balls will seize to exist." Gohan then kicks Nappa in the head sending him into a nearby cliff.

"You'll pay for that you brat," Nappa yells angrily.

"Bomber DX" yelled Nappa as he shot the energy at Gohan.

Piccolo had jumped in front of Gohan getting hit by the blast.

"Piccolo," screamed Gohan.

I had rushed over to Gohan's side.

"Gohan listen to me," tears were in Piccolo's eyes. "I really enjoyed training with you, and you were always a friend to me."

"No Piccolo," said Gohan. He stood up, "Masenko," shouted Gohan shooting the beam of energy at Nappa, Him blocking it.

"Wow his power level just shot up to twenty eight hundred."

"Goku," yelled Krillin.

I looked up to see my brother there floating above us.

"Goku, you made it," I whispered.

"Here Luna catch," he said as he threw this small green like bean. "Give the other half to Gohan. Its a Sensu bean."

I caught the Sensu bean, breaking it in half and putting the half in my mouth and gave the other half to Gohan.

"Hey Vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level."

"It's over nine thousand!" Screams Vegeta smashing the scouter in anger.

Goku began to look around, sadness was now on his face. "You killed my friends," Goku said now with anger across his face. He now dashed at Nappa and started to fight him, Nappa was no match for Goku as he used Kaio-Ken technique breaking Nappa's back. He threw Nappa down at Vegeta's feet.

"Wow what was that," I asked Goku.

"Its Kaio-Ken, it utilizes all the potential energy within me and multiplies my reflexes, speed, senses, and power. However, Kaio-ken's weakness is that it damages my body if multiplied to an extent I can't handle and this might even kill me by causing me to explode with the pressure."

"Wow," I replied.

"Vegeta help me," cried Nappa.

Vegeta grabbed Nappa by the hand and threw him in the air killing him with a concentrated blast. Vegeta then turns and looks at Goku.

"Now its your turn Kakarot."

"Ok I'll fight you, but not here. You three I want you to head back to Kame house ok."

"But Brother," I said

"Luna please go, I can take it from here," he says with determination.

First Goku and Vegeta leave. Then me and the others leave a minute afterwards. We had started to fly back to Kame house. Now it took us almost twenty minutes to get there. Then off in the distance I saw this huge ball of energy.

"Do you see that you guys." I said pointing at the ball of energy.

"Yeah let's go."

"Ok."

We flew to where the energy ball was. When we arrived Vegeta was a great ape. Goku was on the ground not moving, but he was still alive.

"Hey Krillin I'm going to distract him get a destructo disk ready. I want you to use it to chop off his tail."

"Ok," said Krillin.

"Hey you big ape over here," I said as I was now face to face with the creature.

"You," roared Vegeta as he swatted me like a fly as I crashed into the side of a cliff.

At that moment Krillin had thrown the destructo disk but it missed. Vegeta then hit Krillin knocking him to the ground. While he was distracted Yajirobe

had flew out of his hiding spot slicing of Vegeta's tail. Now Vegeta was back to normal.

"Krillin," Goku called out.

Krillin went over to him

I want you to use this. What I am giving you is a spirit bomb concentrate and be very careful."

King Kai tells Krillin telepathically 'throw the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta when the moment is right.'

By this time Vegeta has Gohan backed into a corner, and Krillin is about to throw it, however Yajirobe yells at Krillin for waiting so long. Vegeta hears this and manages to avoid the Spirit Bomb, and it heads right towards Gohan. Goku telepathically yells for Gohan to bounce it off, since the ball can not hurt those who are pure of heart. Gohan succeeds, and sends the ball hurling back at Vegeta, who, having just evaded it once, has no time to react a second time. The ball hits him squarely and he is sent back into the air again.

We all gathered around Goku. Vegeta's body fell from the sky.

"I think he is dead there is no way some one could survive that."

Then Vegeta gets up and shoots an Energy Wave Volley at us that seemed to do no damage at all. He then goes after Gohan, 'Huh, Gohan's tail has grown back' he thought in horror. 'I'll just chop off his tail.'

Vegeta attempts to go for his tail but Yajirobe stops him by attacking with his sword. This had only seemed to stop him for a moment, as Yajirobe was thrown against some mountains I had looked up at the blutz waves as I soon became a great ape and Gohan did as well. I had attacked Vegeta hurting him pretty badly, as Gohan destroyed everything. Somehow Vegeta was able to escape me and had been able to cut of Gohan's tail but he was to weak to get out of the way as Gohan fell on him in his ape form nearly crushing Vegeta. I had changed back and was on the ground unconscious. Krillin who was the only one able to move had grabbed Yajirobe's sword and staggered over to Vegeta. Vegeta had already called in his space pod. He had the sword ready and was about to stab him with it but Goku told Krillin telepathically not to. Vegeta crawled into his space pod giving Kumika one last glance, pressing the button as he soon was headed for space. Krillin limps back to us as a ship arrived. It was Bulma, Master Roshi, and Korin.

**Hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter soon. Thanks for all the views so far. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't own DBZ or its characters.**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was having jaw problems which put me in serious pain. Well here it is, Enjoy. :-) **

Vegeta, after being seriously injured, returns to Planet Frieza 79. He was soon put in a rejuvenation tank. His mind kept on wandering back to that female Saiyan Kumika. He started to develop these feelings for her that he just couldn't seem to understand. He remembered the first time he set eyes on her, admiring her beauty. To him she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Back on earth, my brother Goku was in the hospital. He was wounded pretty badly and had bandages all over his body. Me, Bulma, Master Roshi, Gohan, Krillin and Chichi were all there.

"Hey I know," says Bulma. "We could just go to planet Namek and use the dragon balls there."

"Well, here then Bulma figure out how to use this thing." I said handing her the control to the Saiyan ship. "I grabbed this from Nappa's body before we left."

She soon looked at the control, "OK well here goes nothing," she says as she pressed the button, as we soon heard on the TV that the alien space craft has blown up.

"Bulma," we all said at once.

"How are we going to get to Namek now."

Time passed as Popo arrived to see how Goku was doing. Bulma had then told Popo that we were trying to find a way to get to Namek. He then told her that he knew where to find a space craft and suggested that she go with him. When they returned, Bulma asked us if we wanted to go. Me, Gohan and Krillin all agreed.

We soon arrived on Namek. It didn't look much different than Earth, except the sky was green and the grass was blue.

'How strange,' I thought. "Hey Bulma you have that dragon radar," I asked.

"Yeah right here she said handing it to me it beeping like crazy.

Well you guys ready to get us some dragon balls." I asked Gohan.

"Yeah," he says.

"Bulma I think it would be best for you to stay here I don't know how these Namekians are." I tell her as we began to ascend.

"Ok," she replied.

So me, Krillin and Gohan head off to where the dragon ball was. When we arrived we seen these three weird alien like dudes. One was green and looked like he knew style. The other was pink and very fat. He had huge purple fat lips. 'Eww,' I thought. Then in the middle of the two was this lizard like alien. He looked terrifying. They were asking this Namekian who seemed to be the leader of the village for the dragon ball which he refused to give. He was soon shot down. I looked over to see two Namekian children who were terrified. Gohan was about to go out from hiding but I stopped him.

Then there was another Namekian who was ready to fight. He told the children to run but one was shot down, as the older Namekian was shot down as a well. I soon flew down grabbing the child before he was killed. Soon the pink fat alien with purple lips was chasing after us. We soon found a hiding spot and waited for him to leave. After that we brought the Namekian child whose name is Dende back to Bulma. The child soon began to tell us that the eldest Namek guru that he has a dragon ball. Krillin and Gohan soon went with Dende to retrieve this dragon ball. I on the other hand went on the search for other dragon balls.

As I was searching I ran across that alien I had seen earlier and also Vegeta. I hid nearby as they were fighting. I soon over heard that the alien's name was Zarbon.

Zarbon transformed and then beat up Vegeta as he picked up his body throwing him into the water. After Zarbon left I went in after Vegeta retrieving him from the water and put him on land realizing he was still alive.

"You," he said weakly. "What are you doing here, this is no place for a girl."

"Well, Vegeta by now you should know that I'm not like most girls."

"Yeah, I know why now. Your here to steal the dragon balls. Well good luck trying to steal them from Frieza," he said laughing.

"You watch me." I said as I began to ascend.

"What Luna, your crazy he will kill you." I heard him yell as I was flying off, realizing that he called me by my earth name.

I eventually came across this large ship, which seemed to definitely be Frieza's. In shock I saw that Zarbon had Vegeta and was carrying him into the ship. After Zarbon went in I snuck in through the door as well. I walked around and to my right was this room I peeked through the window and saw Zarbon, and Vegeta who was naked was in this tank like thing full of water. 'What are they doing to him,' I thought. Soon Zarbon was headed for the door so I ran off into the opposite direction.

I came across this room I went in and sitting there on the floor was five dragon balls. I broke the window, and now I was picking up each dragon ball one by one and threw them out the window. These dragon balls were a lot bigger than the ones on earth. I was about to throw the last one out the window, but I soon heard this explosion. I turned around to see Vegeta standing there.

"Well, Vegeta looks like you are all healed."

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Jeez ok," I said as I threw the last dragon ball out the window. I looked over at him, "well are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me."

"Help you," he laughed.

"Hurry up, Frieza is coming." I yell at him.

"Fine," he said growling.

So we grabbed all five of the dragon balls and left Frieza's ship. After a few minutes or so Vegeta ordered me to stop.

"That's far enough put the dragon balls down and I might spare your life." he said.

"Might, I don't think so. I'll put them down if you say that you will spare my life."

He looked at me with annoyance, "fine," he mumbled.

"Huh, what was that I didn't hear you. Speak up." I said while laughing.

"Fine," he yelled.

"Ok," I said putting down the dragon balls I was holding.

I flew off to where Bulma was retrieving another dragon ball that was hidden in the bottom of a lake. The others returned shortly after. We were soon confronted by Vegeta and then Zarbon. They fought and Vegeta won as he threw Zarbon's body into the lake, taking the dragon ball that Krillin had not realizing that I had one as he flew away.

**Ill have the next chapter out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted I've been really busy. Anyway I don't own DBZ or its characters, Toriyama does. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

"Well Vegeta didn't notice," I said as I took the dragon ball from its hiding place.

"Ha, now Vegeta can't make that wish," laughs Gohan.

Vegeta had headed back to where he hid the dragon ball realizing that it wasn't there as me and the others already found where Vegeta had hid the other dragon balls.

"Sh-She tricked me," snarled Vegeta flying off.

Soon five space pods landed on Namek. Vegeta soon caught up to us.

"You took the dragon ball," Vegeta screamed at me. "Now the Ginyu force is here."

"Ginyu force what's that?" I asked.

"They are Frieza's henchmen, a powerful elite force. They are pretty much unbeatable."

Soon there was five large ki levels approaching. Captain Ginyu took the dragon balls back to Frieza as we were soon left to face the other four. First up was Guldo as he didn't last long as Vegeta beheaded him. Next was Recoome. Vegeta decided to fight him alone. He had drained a lot of Vegeta's energy. Just in time I was able to save Vegeta from Recoome's Eraser Gun. Krillin tried to help but was soon kicked and couldn't move. Gohan in fury attacked Recoome as a Capsule Corp. ship landed on the planet. About one hour later Goku had arrived. He defeated Recoome like it was nothing. Soon Goku gave all of us a Sensu bean. Next Goku fought Burter knocking him out. Jeice decided to leave the battle field. Vegeta then went over to Burter and snapped his neck.

"Alright you guys go find the dragon balls. Me and Vegeta will stay here, and fight Captain Ginyu and Jeice when they return."

Me, Krillin, and Gohan went to find the dragon balls. When we arrived it look like someone had already been there searching for them. We soon found them buried in the ground. Suddenly Jeice and Goku had arrived on the scene. Krillin went up to Goku, but turns out it wasn't him. It was Captain Ginyu in Goku's body. Then shortly Goku arrives and begins watching. Soon Vegeta and Ginyu were fighting. Ginyu soon tries to switch bodies with Vegeta, but Goku jumps in front of Vegeta getting his body back. Vegeta and Ginyu continued fighting and he tried the technique again but Goku threw a frog in front of him as Ginyu was now a frog.

After the fight was over Vegeta brought Goku into a rejuvenation tank inside of Frieza's ship. After placing Goku in the tank he gave us some Saiyan armor.

Dende soon found us, and we took the dragon balls from Vegeta when he was sleeping. He called the dragon Porunga, since he only answers if spoken in Namekian, and gives three wishes instead of one. The first wish was used to revive Piccolo, the second was used to bring Piccolo to Namek. Then all the sudden the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls turned to stone.

"Wha-What happened I was suppose to wish for immortality, now there is no way to beat Frieza you idiots," Vegeta yelled angrily running out from Frieza's ship.

"The eldest Namek has died thus meaning the dragon balls are no more," said Dende.

I looked up to see Frieza standing on a cliff.

"I-Its Frieza," I yelled as everyone looked up at him.

"Well, Well Vegeta its surprising to see you here with these insects. Oh and what do we have here another Saiyan." He said floating down to our level. "She isn't bad looking for a monkey," laughed Frieza.

"Shut up," I growled getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmmm, she is a feisty one," he said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Let's see what your made of lizard man," I sneered powering up then charging at him. I gave him a few punches to the face and then some round house kicks. He was able to block a few. I soon backed up and shot some energy blasts at him. Every shot missed except for one. He laughed as he soon hit me in the stomach as I flew back into a mountain. I got up as I flew towards him again kicking him in the head.

"You will die for that." he said grabbing me by the neck. I tried to sqwirm from his grip, but he kept squeezing tighter and tighter, Piccolo soon kicked Frieza causing him to let go of me.

"Luna are you stupid or what, did you seriously think you stood a chance against him," Vegeta laughed.

"No, asshole. I thought I should at least try." I said getting up our eyes meeting.

"Hmph, Whatever." he replied turning away.

I flew next to the others, watching Piccolo fight, they were so quick that it was hard for Gohan to see what was going on. Soon Piccolo was knocked unconscious.

"Frieza! Stop holding back, You know and I know that you can transform." Yelled Vegeta.

"How do you know this?" asked Frieza.

"What" I whispered. "He can transform."

"Oh that fool Zarbon told me." Vegeta sneered.

"Well Vegeta if you insist I might as well."

Soon Frieza transformed. Vegeta and Frieza begun to fight. Piccolo had soon regained consciousness and flew over next to us watching the fight. Soon Frieza transformed, Krillin then charged at Frieza but was impaled by his horn.

"Krillin," yelled Gohan.

"No Gohan dont," I told Gohan as he started to fly away.

"I have to," he said pulling away from me as he flew at Frieza hitting him hard. Gohan then shot many Ki blasts at him. After the smoke and dirt cleared Frieza was still standing with no damage done.

**Poor Gohan he tried so hard, I wonder what's up with Luna and Vegeta, you'll find out soon. I will have the next chapter out later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. I don't own DBZ, Toriyama does.**

I save Krillin from the sea.

"Gohan he is still alive," I yell.

Frieza then attacks Gohan by kneeing him in the chest. Vegeta tried to attack Frieza from behind but was kicked in the face. Soon Krillin shot a destructo disk at Frieza, slicing off his tail. Dende had ran over to Gohan and was healing him.

"I've had enough," yelled Frieza as he transformed again.

Vegeta began to fight Frieza again wounding him barely. He soon had Vegeta by the neck choking him, I flew over kicking Frieza in the head. When he was on the ground I grabbed his foot, and threw him against a mountain. Frieza then transformed into his final from.

"Krillin I want you to blast me, and have that Green bean heal me," snapped Vegeta.

"But Vegeta that's stupid, why would I do that?" he asked reluctantly.

"Don't ask questions just do it," growled Vegeta.

Krillin blasted Vegeta hitting him in the stomach.

"Now Vermin heal me," Vegeta yelled to Dende.

"But I can't your not pure."

"Shut up and do it now."

Dende was unsure if it would work but tried to heal him anyway. It was successful.

"Hmph, looks like it worked."

"Yes now I can become a Super Saiyan," laughed Vegeta.

Frieza stopped fighting me and shot Dende, killing him. He tried to blast Gohan but Vegeta saved him.

"Let's go Frieza, I'll show you what a real Saiyan is made of," he said pointing at him.

Vegeta began to power up. Frieza charged at him they clashed, they were barely visible until Frieza knocked Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta got back up and, Frieza was just about to hit him but blocked. He kicked Frieza and sent him flying. Soon Frieza had became angry. He soon had the upper hand. I then saw Vegeta shed a tear in frustration, his defenses failed when he realized it was hopeless. Frieza had then begun to beat Vegeta wounding him. Then Goku showed up. Vegeta was now on the ground with cuts and bruises all over his body. Vegeta soon swallowed his pride telling Frieza that Goku has become the legendary super saiyan.

"Shut up Vegeta," he said piercing a blast through Vegeta's heart.

"Vegeta," I cried.

Vegeta's last words echoed in my mind. 'He blew up the planet Vegeta, and killed my father when I was just a child' Seeing him cry like that made my heart ache. I was kneeling on the ground next to him and watched his life slip away.

"Frieza you monster," I screamed standing up quickly my hands balled into fists.

Goku then grabbed Vegeta's body and buried him. While I fought Frieza some more but turns out, I was no match as he shot a blast at me wounding me badly. I cried out in pain as he kicked me and I fell to the ground as he blasted me again, killing me.

"No Luna!" I heard Goku scream. Everything around me was blurry I could feel my life fading. With the few seconds I had left I saw Goku turn super saiyan. Soon I was at the check in station in other world.

"Well Hello Luna I didn't expect you to be here any time soon," said King Yemma.

"Me either. So was there a man by the name of Vegeta who passed through here?" I asked

"Why yes I sent him down below."

"Well send me to hell then."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"he asked looking confused.

"I'm positive."

"Alright, as you wish."

Soon I was in hell, I began to search for Vegeta. I began to get frustrated and when I thought all hope was lost I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Please Don't let it be Radditz' I kept repeating in my mind. I turned to see Vegeta standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh its you," I said with relief.

"Well who else would of it been?" he asked.

"I don't know Radditz or Nappa."

"Ha those fools, yeah right."

"Vegeta I-" I paused.

"You what, Luna."

"Nothing," I say turning away.

"Come on Woman spit it out." he said with a bit of impatience.

"I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for what Frieza has done, not only that but I hated how he shot you like that." I say as I face him.

"Oh, well that is irrelevant."

"B-But, Whatever I just thought you should know how I feel about you but since it's irrelevant, nevermind. I came here for nothing you jerk." I yell walking away angrily.

'What did I just say,' Vegeta thought to himself. "Luna wait, he said as he ran after me grabbing my hand and pulling me to face him."This place is too dangerous for a girl, to be alone."

"Why do you care Vegeta, you would rather want me dead anyway." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

Vegeta started to blush, "Luna I-I-Im sorry, don't cry alright." he turned away blushing even more.

"Vegeta, Wow I had no idea you were capable of an apology."

"Shut up don't let it get to your head." he grumbled.

"Ok, Grouchy. Also I saw you blushing, and don't deny that Vegeta."

"I was not." he said with embarrassment.

"Hmmm Ok."

I started to walk again but this time Vegeta grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I started to blush. I was so close to him that I could feel his steady breathing. He cupped his hand under my chin pulling me closer to his lips as his lips touched mine.

**I hope you liked this. Will have next chapter pretty soon.**


End file.
